The present invention relates to the collection of blood.
Thus, it is well known that in order to test the condition of a living being such as a human being or other animal, some of the blood is removed from the living being and is analyzed in a number of different ways. At the present time this blood is derived from the living being by undesirable methods. For example, it is known to prick the tip of a finger, an earlobe, or the like, and in addition it is known to extract blood from an artery with a suitable syringe. These known procedures are highly disadvantageous since an essential part thereof involves wounding the body, creating pain and a certain amount of trauma and requiring not only operations under conditions of high standards of hygiene and sterility to avoid infection but also unavoidable discomfort which follows during healing of the wound required for extraction of blood.